


Mine Tonight

by kreiderrider



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Hate sex (kind of), Multi, Roleplay, Rough Sex, mika likes to watch, ryan and mika are a+ at aftercare, ryan likes it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreiderrider/pseuds/kreiderrider
Summary: You and Mika are in an open relationship. When he catches you eyeing Ryan Lindgren at Casino Night, Mika's going to make sure you are in bed with him before the night's over.
Relationships: Mika Zibanejad/Reader, Ryan Lindgren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Mine Tonight

I’m still not sure if Tumblr user @christinealexandra is a demon or an angel but she sent this in the GC with the comment “Mika knows. He _knows”_ and I survived all of 30 minutes before starting this. 

It’s no secret that you and Mika are in an open relationship. Chris joins you so often that you’re nearly a triad. There have been a few other instances with teammates; you had a wild night once with Jimmy Vesey, back when he was on the team, and then there was that time with Hank that you were still half-convinced was a dream.

You’re at Casino Night, and you’ve been trying to convince yourself for weeks that you _don’t_ have a thing for Ryan Lindgren, and you’re failing. His eye is still all fucked up from that fight last night and, for some reason, the juxtaposition of the hockey wound with his suit is making you wet.

You’re standing in front of the team as they gather for photos, there to get a few shots. Ryan’s right in front. You kneel down, trying for a creative vantage point, and Ryan’s eyes follow you. He wears a glare by nature, and having him look at you like that makes you weak. Literally. You tip over and stick your hand out to steady you.

After you get a few shots on your camera, you look up as you get to your feet.

The look on Mika’s face tells you all you need to know.

He _knows._

When they disperse, he takes you gently by the elbow and bends to whisper in your ear. "Ryan?” he asks.

You nod helplessly. “I don’t know what the fuck I–”

He’s got a grin on his face. “Oh, but I think this is going to work perfectly.”

The whole night is a dance. Mika has a few questions for you. You see him cross the room and talk to Ryan. You can’t look, you duck out of the room. When you come back, you spot Ryan in the crowd, and his eyes are fixed on you, like he’s the hunter and you’re the prey. Mika finds you again, asks you another few questions. _I want him to take control of me,_ you tell him, almost desperately. _You tell him what my limits are. You know them. I don’t want to know what’s going to happen to me._

The dress you’re wearing is made of thin silk, and you remind yourself not to sit. You will, you know, soak right through it.

Mika tells you to take a cab back to your place; he and Ryan, he says, will ride separately, so they can talk things over.

When you’ve shed your jewelry and coat and purse, a text arrives: _Ryan’s got your safeword. I can’t wait to see what he does to you. He expects you to be naked._

Dutifully, you hang up your dress and slip out of your lingerie and crawl into bed. Waiting seems eternal. The keys in the lock, the turn of the handle are the best sounds you’ve heard in years.

Ryan walks in the door before Mika and tears the blanket from your body, leaving you exposed, vulnerable. His eyes roam your body in the way you expect his hands will, but he doesn’t touch you. Not yet. He turns to Mika, who’s hanging his jacket over the back of a chair. “Get her ready for me.”

“Stand up,” Mika tells you, and he’s never been good at being dominant. “By the wall.” When he kneels at your feet it’s with a barely-suppressed grin, expectant, pleased that he’s making one of your fantasies come true. You’re focused so much on Mika that when Ryan comes up behind you, sliding between you and the wall, you jump.

He isn’t shy. He’s rid himself of his jacket, too, and the crisp fabric of his shirt and slacks against your naked body make you feel even more vulnerable. He’s shielding his body from you while enjoying all yours has to offer. Rough, calloused hands travel your skin. Mika’s tongue is between your folds, and Ryan seizes your waist when your body reacts to the tip of his tongue on your clit.

“Your boyfriend,” he whispers in your ear, “is going to make you wet so I can fuck you as hard as I please.” He pulls back, licking your neck, making you shiver. “He says your pussy’s tight but your ass is tighter.” He leans close to your other ear. “I love fucking girls in the ass. What if that’s what I want from you, hmm?” He brings his index finger around and pushes past your lips. “Get it nice and wet, princess.”

You obey, sucking on his finger, and you can feel him getting hard against you, thinking of how your mouth would feel on him. He pulls his finger from your mouth and pushes it up against your asshole. “Let’s see how tight you are.”

Slowly, he slides his finger inside of you, and you cry out; he gives you a moment to get used to him, and then begins to play with you. “You were right, Mika,” he says over your shoulder. “She’s so tight I wonder if I can even get my dick inside of her.” He licks you again. “I’m sure I’ll manage it, though. She wants me so bad she’s fucking shaking.”

You want to deny it, but you can’t. He’s got one hand around you, flat on your stomach, holding you against him, while continuing to finger your ass. “Tell me how good that feels.”

“Good,” you sigh, “it feels good.”

“You gonna take my dick in your ass when he’s done?”

You nod, hoping he won’t skip everything else. You’re aching to feel him between your legs.

He catches your earlobe in his teeth. “Good girl,” he says, and returns his tongue to your neck. “Mika says you like it rough.”

“Yes,” you breathe. Mika’s getting you closer, the heat’s spreading through your pelvis, your hands are opening and closing. You want to grab something. Ryan? Mika?

You feel the curve of his lips against your skin, a wicked smile forming. “What if I spank that ass until it’s red and then I fuck you?” You groan, melting against him, weak at the thought. “What if I make him sit in the corner and watch while I absolutely fucking destroy you? Bet it makes him hard to watch, doesn’t it? He’s going to keep those big dark eyes on you while I fuck you so hard and so good it makes you cry.”

Between Ryan’s talk and Mika’s tongue, you’re on the verge of coming.

“Mika,” you cry out, and Ryan grabs your jaw.

“Not Mika. You’re coming for me tonight. He’s getting you ready for me. You say _my_ name.”

“Ryan,” you correct yourself, and he rewards you with another flick of his tongue, this time accompanied by his teeth, and you’re sure there will be a bruise on your shoulder. “That’s right, princess. You belong to me tonight.” He pushes his finger even further inside of you. “This ass is mine.” He reaches around, cupping one breast in his hand. “These tits are mine.” He licks you again, up your neck and to your jaw, and nips at your jawbone. “You aren’t his tonight. This body belongs to me.”

You want to collapse. It’s everything you love, this rough touch, this possessiveness, these words in your ear, promises of what’s to come. You love being dominated, but Mika is too submissive to even act it out for you—Ryan, though, is giving you everything you need. You are absolutely in heaven.

The fingers that aren’t in your ass find your nipple, and he pinches gently. “Make her come,” Ryan orders Mika. “I’m getting impatient.”

Mika has you right there, and all it takes is for Ryan to lean in and wrap his hand around your throat. “Come,” he demands, and you do, almost the moment he says the word. You almost scream Mika’s name, but catch yourself—“Ryan,” you’re panting, reaching out to Mika, “Ryan—yes!”

As you catch your breath, Mika leans back and Ryan pulls his finger out of you and cleans himself off.

Ryan pushes you over onto the bed. Mika slinks off and sits in the chair, positioning himself to the side of the bed so he can get the best view. Ryan sits astride you, and watching him undo his cuff links and throw them to the floor is quite possibly one of the hottest things you’ve experienced. His eyes, as he unbuttons his dress shirt, are locked to yours. He tosses his shirt off and you’re able, for the first time, to really look at him; his eye isn’t the only thing that’s black and blue. You want, selfishly, to reach up and touch the bruises that decorate his torso. You know the one on his side is from blocking a puck. Part of you wants to put your lips and teeth to his shoulder and give him one of your own. That, you think, will not be part of tonight’s act.

“Did he do good?” Ryan asks.

You nod.

“Thank him.”

You lick your lips and look up at Ryan, asking your question without words.

He looks at you like you’re insane. “What, you want to suck his dick? I bet you do. What’d I tell you? Your body belongs to me tonight. If that mouth is going on any dick, it’s going on mine. Thank him for making you wet for me.”

You lock eyes with Mika. The two of you know exactly how on fire you are right now. “Thank you,” you said, “for making me wet for Ryan.”

Ryan unbuckles his belt, slowly removes it, folds it in half. He runs it across your body, and the leather is cold on your skin. Suddenly, he snaps it against you, bringing it down on your bare hip, just hard enough to sting, and you arch into his still-clad pelvis. You wonder if your wetness will leave stains on his pants. He switches hands, and strikes your other hip. You moan and arch and he flings the belt to the side, pinning your wrists to the mattress, his large figure looming over you. “Mika can’t do this for you, can he?” he whispers into your ear, and the kiss he plants on your jaw feels more lascivious than gentle. You love it, shaking your head in response. “At least, not convincingly. You need someone to own you. To use you.”

“Yes,” you say, a whimper. You are ready to surrender completely to him.

His nose is touching yours and the tip of his tongue travels from your chin to your upper lip. “Whose are you tonight?”

“Yours.”

“What do you want from me?”

You’re squirming now under his weight. His tongue enters your mouth, momentarily stopping you from answering. “Everything,” you sigh, “anything you want to do to me.”

“You want me to fuck you in the ass?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Make you come until you can’t walk?”

“Whatever you want, Ryan. Whatever you want.”

He kisses you hard, gently caressing the side of your body, and the softness is almost more possessive than the rough touch. “There’s my good girl.”

He stands up to remove the rest of his clothes, and as you set eyes on his dick, you want it in you. He holds it in his hand for a moment, standing at the edge of the bed, considering you. Then he turns to Mika. “Can she take it if I fuck her face?”

Mika nods.

“If I fuck her throat?” They’re talking about you like you aren’t there, and you’re into it. Ryan grabs you and pulls you to the edge of the bed, putting you on your back. He makes you back up toward the edge of the bed, until your head is off the edge, pointing downward. Blood rushes to your head, making you vaguely lightheaded, as Ryan pushes your jaw open and slides his dick into your mouth.

Mika finds his voice. “She can take anything you can give her,” he says, and you want to kiss him for that answer.

You feel even more vulnerable in this position, more powerless, and—as if to underscore that—Ryan runs his hands all over the parts of your body he can reach. He grabs your breasts roughly— _mine,_ he seems to say, through his action. “I might fuck these,” he says, and you can’t say anything with his dick in your mouth. “Mika, you ever do that?”

“Yeah,” Mika says.

“Come that way?” Ryan’s looking down at your body.

“Yup.”

He rubs his hand all over your chest. “I bet she looks good with cum all over her,” he says. “I’d do it to her if I didn’t want to get in that tight ass tonight.” He considers for a moment. “But you could.” It takes him only an instant to decide. “Come over here,” he says to Mika. “Get on top of her. Do it.”

Mika obeys. He doesn’t take off his pants; he climbs over you, unbuckles, unzips, and pulls himself out. He’s already hard; you can’t see him, with your head still over the side of the bed, but he presses his dick between your breasts before licking his palm and taking himself in his hand.

You can’t focus on Mika, though, not when Ryan’s fucking your throat the way he is. You gag, but he never fucks you hard enough or reckless enough to leave you short of breath or feeling like you’re going to choke. He lifts your head partway through, praising you for how good you’re taking him, and you know it’s to give you a little break, to ease the head rush. You feel Mika’s motion above you, and you push your chest up, wanting to feel him come all over you—it makes you feel used, and you have a suspicion that Ryan has a way to exacerbate that feeling.

Ryan lets your head drop again and you gag on his cock and it’s then that Mika comes, hot cum in ribbons across your chest, and Ryan makes a little throaty _mmm_ of satisfaction.

The second Mika is done, Ryan tells him to go back to his chair, and he does.

With a flat hand, Ryan smears Mika’s cum all over your chest, down to your stomach, onto your mound. “What a pretty mess you make,” he says, dick still in your mouth. He pulls out. “Lay down.”

You scramble into a normal position on the bed, and he gives you his hand. “Clean up.”

You take his wrist and suck Mika’s cum off of each of his fingers, and lick his palm clean, only looking up at him when you’re finished. He wears a smirk. “I’m going to fuck you,” he says, “until you can’t speak.”

You glance at Mika, and Ryan grabs your chin, forcing you to look back at him. “Until you can’t speak. Remember. Whose are you?”  
  
“Yours,” you say and your voice is already raspy, owing to how he fucked your throat moments ago.

He’s got straps in his hands that he got from your nightstand. Your hands are tied to the bedposts in moments, and he looks at you hungrily. He pushes your legs into the air and spits between them, more for humiliation than lubrication, and you clench, anticipating him.

The first orgasm rocks you before you know what’s happening. He’s in you, fierce and fast, and his hand is on you, a thumb on your clit. You’re still covered in Mika and the whole concept of everything that’s happening in this moment has you on overdrive. “Ryan,” you cry, wrists pulling at the straps he’s tied you with. “Ryan…”

“Ask for permission,” he says, feeling you tighten around him.

“I—what?”

Roughly, he takes you by the hair, stopping his thrusts. “I control this body tonight,” he reminds you, running his hand over your skin. “You ask me for permission to come.”

You nod. “May I?”

A smirk crosses his face. “No.”

You whimper as he fucks you, and you want desperately to stop holding back. You aren’t sure how long you will be able to, and you’re thrilled at the prospect of what he might do to you if you disobey him.

So you come. You come, and you come hard, pressing up against him, and the look on his face tells you he knows _exactly_ what you’re doing. He allows you your orgasm, and then pulls out and slaps you across the face. You moan, eyes closed, smiling, lip caught beneath your teeth. When you turn to look at him, he’s at the trunk where you and Mika keep your toys, and you wonder what he’s going to pull out of there.

He emerges with two vibrators. Large ones. And one strap.

“You want stimulation, princess?” He coats the first one with lube and puts it in your ass. You’re barely adjusting to having it in your body when he puts the second one in your pussy, and turns them both on. You jump, letting out a little cry, and he smiles, looping the strap around your thighs and cinching it tight. “Let’s see how much you can take, then.”

He makes Mika sit on the floor so he can take the chair, and moves the chair close enough to the bed that he can touch you when he wants.

Ryan nods at you. “Is she always so disobedient?”

“I’m—” Mika’s voice catches in his throat. “I’m usually obeying her.”

“Used to calling the shots.” Ryan reaches over and pinches a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing you to moan. “No wonder.”

And then he makes you wait.

He moves from the chair to the edge of the bed, running his fingers lightly along your body. He straddles you and sits, and with the pressure on your body, the angles of the vibrators change, and the vibrations get harsher. He has the nipple clamps, and he tightens them on you, and you cry out. You swear you’ll have red marks around your wrists for months from how hard you’re pulling at your bounds.

And he doesn’t fucking shut up.

 _If you shit talk this much during games,_ you think, _no wonder why you’re always in fights._ He has you by the hair, that tongue traveling slowly up your neck, and he whispers in your ear. “Are you going to be good, now?”

You think you might collapse. “Yes.”

“Then come for me, princess,” he demands. “I’m not asking. I’m telling you. You’re mine and you’re going to come, do you understand?”

“I can’t—” you gasp out. You’re sure you’d gone half-numb.

His hand finds your throat. “You will come when I tell you to. Whose are you?”

“Yours,” you repeat, “yours, yours…”

“Come for me.” He reaches between your legs, grasps the strap which pins your thighs together. “Come for me right now.”

Just as you think there’s no possible way, you do, and his nose is in your neck and he’s holding you by that strap and there’s that juxtaposition again, gentle and violent, that drives you wild.

As you catch your breath, he removes the toys and undoes all three straps, setting you free. “Get on your hands and knees, princess. Get on the floor. I’m going to make you hurt before I make you come again.”

 _Mika must have told him,_ you think, and you remember how red your ass had been after that time with Jimmy.

You assume your position. The carpet is rough on your palms and your knees. Ryan stands behind you, and at first, his hands run over you gently; you melt into his touch. You’re bracing for what’s to come.

He lets go, the first hard, stinging slap on your ass, and you cry out. He’s done this before, you realize, as he continues, going from side to side. He knows how to hit you, how to use his hand so it hurts _just_ enough for you to love.

He pushes your legs apart suddenly and slaps you directly between, and it _hurts_ and you love it. “More,” you ask, and he rubs his flat palm all over you, over your folds and your clit and it’s a mess.

“You like it?” he wants to know.

“Yes.”

“Beg me for it.”

“Ryan, please…”

“Please what?”

“Hit me. Hit my pussy. Make it hurt. God, Ryan, please, I need it—I need it—”

He does, and your yell echoes off the walls, and you think you could come from the ecstasy of pain and pleasure if it weren’t so abbreviated. You want to be claimed, you want to be hurt, you want to be fucked and used and you want Ryan fucking Lindgren to do it to you, Ryan with his bruised face and his bruised ribs and his bruised knuckles, Ryan with his hair like cottongrass, Ryan with his rough fingers and his rough stubble. You’ll do anything for him and you want him to know it, you want him to know he’s broken you.

You bend forward and your ass rises, a wordless invitation.

He smacks your ass again. And again. And again. You’re crying out, it feels so good, and you know your skin must be bright red. You steal a glance at Mika. He’s transfixed, watching your face, knowing how much you love what his teammate is doing to you.

And then Ryan’s hand is gone and he’s bending over you. “Can you still speak?”

You try it out. “I think so,” and though your voice is still there, it’s hanging on for dear life.

“Let’s fix that,” Ryan says, coats himself with lube, and slides slowly into your ass.

He’s the perfect size, not too long to hurt, not too thick to hurt, but enough of both to cause you to groan and scrunch up your face as he enters you. Once he’s all the way in, you can feel the tip of his dick hit the spot inside that makes you gush. You grit your teeth. He’s going to have to fuck you relentlessly to make you come, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Your legs are spread, still. Mika’s cum is dry on your chest by now. Ryan’s hand is in your hair, pulling you back, and every time he slides all the way in, your ass tingles, a byproduct of the spanking.

“You look right at your boyfriend while I fuck you,” Ryan demands. “You look at his face and watch how much he loves how I own you. You look at him and scream my name.”

You can barely nod.

Ryan lets your hair go and grabs your waist instead, pulling you back into him with force, pushing you out and pulling you back in. It’s less that he’s fucking you and more that he’s using your body to get off, and you love it. You love every second of it. He spanks you again, between thrusts, and your voice is raspy as you scream.

“Say my fucking name,” he demands again, and you wouldn’t dream of disobeying this time.

“Ryan,” you gasp, “Ryan…” You make eye contact with Mika. There’s a veil of sweat on his forehead and he’s hard again, his hand absentmindedly resting on the tent in his boxers. He’s leaning forward, breathing hard. You can tell he wants to tell Ryan what to do, wants to tell him how much you love having your nipples played with in this position, but no one would tell Ryan what to do at this moment. So he doesn’t. He watches, hungrily, with wide eyes. He watches Ryan’s dick slam into your ass.

You claw at the floor, the carpet in your fingernails. “Ryan-n-n,” you cry, the last syllable drawn out, and you know you’re about to lose power of speech. Your voice is already breaking. So is your body.

And then he leans forward and wraps a hand around your throat. Those calloused fingers around your neck push you to the edge. “Come for me, princess,” he says, in that low, throaty growl, and you know it’s not a suggestion. He fucks you impossibly harder, and you come, screaming all the while—every muscle in your body wants you to collapse, but Ryan holds you up even as you go limp, until he empties himself inside of your ass.

He pulls out and gives you one last smack on the ass. Mika has a towel for you.

It’s Ryan, though, not Mika, who tucks the towel between your legs, who helps you lie down on the floor for a moment, who puts a pillow under your head and covers you with the bedsheet. He cleans himself up and sits next to you, a hand on your shoulder, while Mika goes to get some water.

“Really, I’m nice,” he says eventually, and you laugh, your voice hoarse. He runs his fingers through your hair. “So, I’m pretty honored to be invited to your bed. What made you—I mean, why me?”

You shrug, your eyes closing. “I guess I just like being the one who takes some pain once in a while. But something about that black eye of yours set me the fuck off tonight.”

“Hmm. I might let more people get a jab at my face before I knock them out, then.”

You laugh. You don’t doubt him, though, and you tremble to think that this might be the first of many times. 


End file.
